Reckoning
by bittasummer
Summary: AU, set during AGMGTW. An altered version of events where Amy is pregnant with two babies, one is the Doctor's and one is Rory's. As Amy sets out to find her children, the Doctor is guilt ridden and Rory is clueless. Eleven/Amy. Multi-chapter. Discontinued.
1. look how they shine for you

**Summary: **AU, set during AGMGTW [6x7]. An altered version of events where Amy is pregnant with two babies, one is the Doctor's and one is Rory's. Deals with what happens during Demon's Run and after Madame Kovarian escapes. Won't stick to canon because I have my own plotline to run with. Completely off course, I only use some of the AGMGTW script to suit this. The first chapter is Amy still kidnapped on Demon's Run with a little background to how she and the Doctor happened, and from there on, it'll be in full swing. It'll be confusing at first but everything will be explained in later chapters.

**Pairing: **Eleven/Amy.

**Warnings: **Rated M for death, profanity, torture, depression, kidnap, mature scenes.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue.

Review?

* * *

**Reckoning  
**

_Demons run when a good man goes to war,_

_Night will fall and drown the sun_

_When a good man goes to war,_

_Friendship dies and true love lies,_

_Night will fall and the dark will rise_

_When a good man goes to war._

_Demons run but count the cost,_

_The battle's won but the children are lost._

**::**

**Chapter 1**

_look how they shine for you_

**::**

_I wish I could tell you that you'll be loved, that you'll be safe and cared for and protected, but this isn't a time for lies. What you are going to be, is very, very, brave. _

_But not as brave as they'll have to be, because there's someone coming. I don't know where he is, or what he's doing, but trust me, he's on his way._

Amelia Pond couldn't remember the last time she'd not dreamt of the Doctor. She dreamt of him as a little girl, and then as a teenager and all the way into her adulthood. He'd always been there for her. In her dreams, saving her, rescuing her. And now here she was, standing in an observation prison that she had been held in for months. It was white. Clinical white. The kind that should drive you _mad_. It doesn't effect Amy anymore. She's gotten used to white. White uniform, white walls, white straight jacket.

Her hair is scraped back and the memory of the Doctor dissolving her flesh form repeats over and over and over in her mind. A fury like no other burns the back of her throat and flows down into her veins. What she would do for five minutes alone with Madame Kovarian; that raspy voiced eye patched woman that has haunted her for months. Amy tries hard to remember the last time she – the _real_ her – saw the Doctor and Rory. She can't place when the switch happened. Was it before President Nixon and the impossible spacesuit? Or was it when they captured her from the creepy old orphanage?

Despite everything she had been through, she had faith, and courage and she got it from him; her raggedy Doctor. Amy couldn't wait until the moment the Doctor swooped in and saved her. They would get the hell that was coming from them and it would be the first time in her entire life that she wished physical pain on another living being. She was standing by the white baby holder, looking down with a soft smile on her face. She knew in the back of her mind that she didn't know yet. If Madame Kovarian knew anything, she wasn't saying.

Amy wrapped her arms around herself as she remembered. She never forgot that night. How could she? When she stared into the white bassinet, she saw her beautiful daughter, Melody. Melody Pond. What she saw staring back at her was an anomaly. She tried to understand it, but she couldn't, and she didn't know if that had more to do with her doubt than her ability to understand. By all reasoning, it shouldn't have happened, but it had and Amy can't bring herself to regret that night. She'll never regret it.

Amy won't reveal to anyone what happened after Rory died and was wiped from existence by the time energy.

She loves Rory, but the Doctor is always someone – something – that she will never stop being in love with. She loves him as brightly and fiercely as it is possible for another breathing thing to _need_ another. She knows of the risks and the dangers, and a part of it thrills her to her toes. She keeps Rory because he's a back up, and she hates herself, but he is. He's always been a back up. She may pretend like they have a spark, but it's only because the fear of rejection from the lonely Time Lord is too much for her to compute.

How tragic it would be, to declare her love for him, only for him to send her again. She can't, so she doesn't. But then there's no Rory and something resembling clarity enters her mind. She can't help but wonder why they're not together. Why are she and the Doctor not together? It doesn't make any sense.

They go to Arcadia, and Trojan Gardens. He appears to be awkward, but she mistakes that as just nervous alien tendencies. She takes his hand and he almost pulls away, but she notices sadness in his eyes that is undeniable. She hugs him and thanks him and presses her mouth under his ear. A thrill goes through him. He's struggling, she notices, but she doesn't understand why.

"Is it because I'm human?" she asks him.

"No," he whispers back, "It's because I'm not."

He whisks her to Space Florida next. That's where everything changes. He tries to distract her with water rides in orbit and floating jelly fish but it's not working. She drags him to a secluded corner of the ocean and strips down, running into the water. When she walks back out, he almost faints. She's wet, and _completely_ naked and just standing in front of him, not caring if anybody sees.

She bites her lip and suddenly regrets it. His face is unreadable, until he sees her bite her lip. She thinks he's rejecting her. He can't for a second let Amy think she's not good enough so he yanks at his bow tie and clothes and walks towards her, completely naked as well. He links their fingers together and they go skinny dipping in Space Florida.

In Space Florida's ocean, they make love for the first time up against a red ice berg style rock. The Doctor hates himself, because Rory died for him, and Amy is truly subconsciously sad, but she's Amy and she's creamy and naked and red and moaning against him, and he can't pull away. It's the first time he's let himself relax completely.

He enters her mind unintentionally. What he sees and feels moves him to tears. Amy has always wanted him. She's always, always, wanted... just him. He tells her he loves her as the five suns rise above them. They can't remember how long they've been going for, but it's a while. Amy's exhausted. Time Lord sex is something she'll be happy to get used to. He guides her back through the water until they reach the shore.

She lies on the sand, lifeless. Her body is bared to the wind and the Doctor has to stop himself. He dresses quickly and then he helps her dress, because she really is exhausted. She can barely move. Another thing to feel guilty for, but Amy can't wipe that smile off of her face. She's never had multiple orgasms. In fact, until that encounter, she's thinks she might never have had a _real_ orgasm before.

He carries her back to the Tardis bridal style and remembers that Space Florida will always be theirs. She sleeps in his room for a change – his idea – as he watches her. He's never needed to sleep and now he can't think why he would want to when he can just watch Amy now. She wakes up the next day and he's there next to her. Lying next to her. A blush breaks her cheeks. She's bruised and he almost pulls away from her because of the guilt but she stops him before he can go through with it.

He's selfish and he lets himself have her.

They don't label it, but they're together. Always holding hands, always touching, always making love. The Doctor has never felt such euphoria and Amy hasn't either. This is the Garden of Eden, Utopia, and the Promise Land all rolled into one. He learns to tell how she is and what kind of mood she's in just by her scent.

Amy lets the Doctor read to her at night. Sometimes they don't even bother to leave the Tardis, just so wrapped up in one another. And then of course, like all good love stories go, theirs comes to a devastatingly horrible halt. He means well, he does, but he hates that fate has another plan for him. How was he supposed to know that River bloody Song would deface the oldest cliff on the oldest planet in the Universe?

Amy frets but she doesn't tell him. River Song and her wiles have caused her some pretty horrible nightmares. Just before they are about to leave the Tardis and find out where River's co-ordinates have taken them, he pulls her back and kisses her longingly, softly, sweetly. She moans into his mouth and leans against him for support afterwards. Kissing him is so extraordinary that she always feels a little unsettled afterwards.

"Time can be written," he tells her. "All of it. Especially with River."

Her brown eyes are wary, "It's not fair. You don't even get a say in this, Doctor. Whoever she is to you, you don't get to make a choice about whether you want her."

"I don't," he says harshly, a little too harshly, "My Amelia Pond. Everything I want is right here."

He's never spoke truer words.

Nobody saw Rory coming back, not even the Doctor. He doubts that Amy is in love with him; he's seen her mind even before Rory was erased. The Doctor's all she thinks about, and the thought has made him giddy over and over and over again.

Amy can't help the guilt when she finally remembers Rory. She plans to do things properly – break it off with Rory – when everything is fixed, but fate has a cruel twisted way of intervening. He kills her, because he's not real, and she felt like she should have seen it coming.

When she wakes up, she's in the Pandorica two thousand years later and the Doctor is too busy rushing around for them to have a proper conversation. And then he does the unthinkable: sacrifices himself for the whole of the Universe. She's crying and he's smiling sadly and she can't believe that their story has to end there.

He kisses her and she breaks inside. Rory and River pull her back and then he's gone.

She wakes on her wedding day, feeling odd. Something is _wrong_, and she can just literally feel it to the tips of her toes and back up again. But she dismisses her reluctance for nerves and dresses for the occasion, but everything is definitely not a-okay. She can't help but bitterly think that of course – of _course_ – River has to deliver the Tardis diary too late. If she had received the diary earlier, she would have called off the wedding without a moment's hesitation. Maybe River didn't do it on purpose, but it feels like it.

And then he's there again. Not dead. Not swallowed on the other side of the crack.

They sneak off while the wedding party is in full swing.

"Let's go," she says to him, "Go back in time and stop me from marrying Rory."

"Can't cross personal timelines," he shakes his head, "Especially this one. The base code of the universe, your wedding day. I technically didn't exist until now, so that time is off limits to me. Brand new universe, Amelia."

"What?" Amy gasps, "But I remember all of it. I remember our times together. Arcadia. Trojan Gardens. Space Florida. I remember all of it!"

"Because you're special and you're a time traveller," he replies, "None of it happened. This is how it's supposed to be. Rory's human, and I'm not."

She thumps her fists against his chest, so enraged. "I love you," she cries.

"I love you too," he whispers. They barely make it back in time to the Tardis before he's yanking up that puffy wedding dress and making them one against the console. She moans his name, sweating and gasping. He's never loved her more. They finish and he has to steady her. He hates himself. He shouldn't have done that. He tells her that.

"But I wanted you to," she snaps at him, "Is this all I have left of you? You'll go with River and I'll go on with Rory? We had plans."

The plans that never came.

Rory interrupts their conversation. Amy and the Doctor pretend nothing is wrong and head their different ways in the Tardis. Amy doesn't make love to Rory that night, or the next. She can't bare it and although Rory doesn't deserve any of it, he accepts it, because he's in love with her and he thinks they're meant to be together.

The pregnancy scare comes in waves. The last time she had sex with was the Doctor and they both fear it could be his. He listens to her sob and her speech; _fell out of the sky_ – the speech meant for him, not Rory – and is almost tempted to give in again, but he can't. She tells him that she's not pregnant, but the scanner on the Tardis says different.

The first time Amy and Rory have sex in the rebooted universe – yes it's been _that_ long – is just after Christmas. The Doctor can't stand it and purposely sets about a course of turbulence for them. The bitter old man inside his soul chuckles. The Doctor doesn't realise that she's only doing it because of course, he had to mention bumping into River Song over the Christmas Holidays. Amy lets her imagination do the work for her. River Song's an ambitious girl.

Amy grabs Rory's hand and they have sex in the swimming pool with a library. Maybe it's pay back at him, or maybe she's just really a masochist, but it feels good to hurt him like he's been hurting her since he told her to stay with Rory. And the funny thing is, he'll know. He always know, it's his Tardis. Nothing goes on there that he doesn't know about. Rory's on top on the world and Amy is just floating there in the water, hating herself, feeling depressed and unsatisfied.

They get into a routine that is uncomfortable and safe at the same time. Amy won't have sex with Rory anymore and in return, the Doctor stays away from River. It's an unspoken agreement and one they don't have a hard time doing. The Doctor tries to act normal, taking her hand and kissing the top of her head but everytime he does so, his fingers itch to make that connection with her mind, the one he's been desperately missing.

There is something so special about Amelia Pond that has almost blinded him from working out the truth for so long. He wants to promise her, that no matter what happens, he will find her. He will do anything for her. He will rip planets out of the sky just to save her. She doesn't understand and he doesn't expect her to. She grips his hand and she begs him to hold her. Rory cries. The Doctor hates himself. This is undoubtedly his fault somehow, and he knows in his gut it's got something to do with the constant ever changing positive/negative pregnancy status.

He doesn't mention that the baby could be his.

He flips his sonic screwdriver at her and presses the button. And here she is. God knows how much time has passed, but here she is. Telling the story of a lonely God and the girl who waited for him to her daughter, Melody.

Melody stirred in her sleep, moving around the baby holder and Amy wishes she could pick her up, but she can't. Amy slouched down into the white uncomfortable couch nearby and caressed her baby bump. The one still to come. Who'd have thought it? Amy pregnant with two children at the same time, but neither delivered at the same time?

She doesn't even know who the father is. She wants them so desperately to be the Doctor's, but she gathers that a Time Lord baby inside a human cooker wouldn't run smoothly and so far, she's had no problems. Apart from being kidnapped. Waking up and giving birth to Melody was beyond traumatic but learning that it wasn't over, that she still had another baby to deliver was unnerving. It would be harder to defend herself. Two babies, one Amy.

She lives in hope. She always lives in hope.

The week rolls in when she finally gives birth to her second baby girl. Amy rests but demands that her babies be with her at all times. Surprisingly, a solider called Lorna Buckett swears to guard the white prison from the inside just so Amy can be with her daughters, and Amy can't thank this girl enough, but she's tired and she's weary and the one bassinet is replaced with a two jointed one.

She stares at them; her children, trying to tell them apart. Melody is only older by two weeks but already she's getting big. She names her other baby Aria Pond. Aria, like a song. They fit so well together. Melody and Aria Pond. Amy prays to a God that she doesn't believe in that they're the Doctor's children. Rory will be devastated and she'll hate herself, but she's in a dark depressing situation and until they rescue her, she's staying that way.

She clings to that hope.

_And not even an army can get in the way. _

_He's the last of his kind. He looks young but he's lived for hundreds and hundreds of years, and wherever they take you, however scared you are, I promise you, you will never be alone, because this man is your father. _

_He has a name but the people of our world know him better, as the Oncoming Storm._


	2. seven nation army couldn't hold me back

**A/N: **Hello! Thank you to those who reviewed/favourited/alerted! Please let me know what you think, feedback is inspiration! Like/hate/love?**  
**

* * *

**Reckoning**

**::**

**Chapter 2**

_seven nation army couldn't hold me back_

**::**

Amy grimaced at the sight of her two daughters being put into the joint bassinet. Madame Kovarian was standing beside the table, her black lips pursed so infamously at the tired pale red head. A month had gone by. A whole month since Melody's birth, and only two weeks since Aria's. Amy was surprised that Madame Kovarian was even allowing her to name her own children. The gesture was empty and Amy felt sick at the thought of this madwoman walking away with her children and naming them something else.

Something else that wasn't their name.

"If you harm my babies," Amy crossed the distance between them, shoving a guard out of her way, "If you so much as pluck a hair from their heads I will know and I will get out of here and I will hunt you down like the animal you are and skin you alive," her eyes showed nothing but a flicker of hate, "And I will enjoy every single moment of your screams."

"Someone's feeling feisty this morning," Madame Kovarian smirked back, "Poor Amelia Pond, the girl who didn't make any sense. He always manages to just leave you behind doesn't he? Wherever he goes, you're always the collateral damage. How does that make you feel? Worthy? I should hope not. You're one of the most integral parts of bringing the Doctor down. Really now Amy, at least you've achieved something."

Amy made to go for the black lipped witch but two guards grabbed either arm and held her back. "You've got no idea what hell you're unleashing! You want a war, you've got one, but it's not one you'll win. The Doctor always wins. Always!"

"Aren't you curious?" Madame Kovarian walked over to the baby holder and picked up the handle. Amy struggled seeing the action but was powerless. Kovarian continued, "Curious to know which is which?"

Amy froze, "Which is which _what_?"

Madame Kovarian laughed dryly, "Oh Amy, plead the fifth all you like. You know what I'm talking about."

"Plead the fifth?" Amy narrowed her eyes, "That's an Earth saying."

Kovarian cleared her throat, "What of it?"

"Explain to me why we're on a freaking military base asteroid in another freaking galaxy in the 52nd Century and you are quoting Earth sayings," Amy hissed. "You can't outrun me, Kovarian. I'll find you wherever you go, wherever you take them, I will always be one step behind you and the second that you make the tiniest mistake, I won't hesitate."

"All I hear is diversion," Madame Kovarian faked a yawn, "I know who the father is. Don't you want to know?"

Angry tears streamed down Amy's cheeks. She did want to know but getting the information from Kovarian was like surrendering.

Madame Kovarian straightened up, "Don't you worry, Amelia Pond, I'll take extra good care of them."

Amy screamed the entire time Kovarian picked up the baby holder and walked away with her babies.

**::**

Amy was watching the 'show' with a heavy heart and damp tears still imprinted on her cheeks. Colonel Manton was giving the speech of his life.

"Surprised!" the Doctor dropped his hood. "Amelia Pond, get your coat!"

Amy shrieked, pressing herself against the observation window. He was here. It took him a month but he was finally _here_. Her breath was shaky and her heart started to hammer. She glanced behind her at the empty space and tears surfaced to her eyes. Madame Kovarian had already taken her daughters earlier. Both of them... _gone_.

But there was still time. Still time to fix everything. Still time to save her daughters. The Doctor and Rory better have a good plan or she was going to go through every single one of them with her bare hands.

**::**

Madame Kovarian was standing in front of the airlock doors. The double bassinet was sitting beside her on the ground.

"Airlock engaged. Shuttle ready for boarding," the computer said.

A sword appeared by Kovarian's neck, "No," Rory hissed.

"I have a crew of 20. How do you expect to gain control of my ship?"

The air lock doors opened and Avery and his son appeared. "This ship is ours, m'lady!"

Rory glanced down at the double bassinet, suddenly gaping.

**::**

Strax strode into the communication centre, escorting in Colonel Manton was a gun. "All airlocks sealed, resistance neutralised!" he reported.

The Doctor was sitting at the main control panel. His expression was something of unreadable emotion. He was trying to stay sane for Amy's sake, but the anger inside was rushing to the surface. If this had happened in a younger regeneration, he doubts the fact that any of them would still be standing, let alone alive.

Vastra, Jenny and Dorium were present in the room. Dorium had that look, like he knew what was coming and Vastra was at hand, ready to reel him in if need be. An angry Doctor was not a sane Doctor.

Strax said, "Colonel Manton, you will give the order for your men to withdraw."

"No," the Doctor said, "Colonel Manton. I want you to tell your men to run away." The emotion was close to tipping him over. He kept thinking of Amy being here, for months and months on end, without even realising it and then having to endure a month awake. His skin was practically streaming with anger. The urge to do something violent and unpredictable was claiming it's vital hold on him.

"You what?" Manton asked.

"Those words. Run away. I want you to be famous for those exact words. I want people to call you Colonel Run-Away. I want children laughing outside your door, 'cause they've found the house of Colonel Run-Away," his voice was tipping over now. He was losing it. Just the thought of Amy here, alone with her baby – possibly _his_ baby, his _child_ – and petrified. The thought nearly crippled him.

He stood, pointing his finger, "And, when people come to you, and ask if trying to get to me through the people I _love_—" he was shouting now, his voice dry and hoarse. Vastra hissed, unsure if she should step in. "—is in any way a good idea, I want you to tell them your name. Oh look. I'm angry, that's new. I'm really not sure what's going to happen now."

He hadn't spoken truer words until now. He was capable of destroying whole worlds and species and it was then that he realised that his dark side had never really disappeared. He could flail about and act silly and talk really fast, but the thought of Amelia Pond, and her child, in pain made him throw out the rule book. Screw the fucking rules. Someone was going to pay.

"The anger of a good man is not a problem," the sound of her voice made him want to reach out and slap her. Madame Kovarian had been escorted in with two Silurian guards. "Good men, have too many rules."

The Doctor turned, just waiting for that last balance to tip. For the scales to fall. For his sanity to weaken. If he didn't have Amy and her baby to worry about, he would bring this whole place down with him in it if it destroyed the ones that took her. "Good men don't need rules," he said darkly. He crossed the distance between them, "Today is not the day to find out why I have so many."

Madame Kovarian practically squirmed. "Give the order," she whispered to Manton.

The Doctor leaned back, surprised. It was her lucky day. He might let her live after all.

"Give the order, Colonel Run-Away," Kovarian added.

**::**

Amy was pacing frantically when the sound of someone trying to get in through the doors scared her. "Who's that?" she cried, "Who's there?" she grabbed the nearest plastic thermometer and held it up, "You watch it, cause I'm armed, and really dangerous, and cross!"

"Yeah. Like I don't know that."

"Rory?" Amy felt faint suddenly. What the hell was she going to do? She didn't know who the father of her children were. Would she just let him assume they were his? And where was the Doctor? She just wanted the feel of his tweed jacket and the warmth of his hug and the smell of his hair around her. She had missed him so much. She'd also missed Rory. "Rory, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Hang on a minute." The sound of the sonic screw driver was so familiar. So much like home.

"They took them," Amy said sadly, leaning against the table.

The doors slid open and Rory stepped in, carrying the double bassinet with the tops open. Both Ponds, Melody and Aria, were fine. "That is never, ever going to happen."

Amy could have died at the sight of her two babies, alive and well. Rory had saved them. Her heart swelled with pride at the thought of him protecting children he assumed was his. Rory really wasn't your typical old boring Rory Williams anymore. He had truly earned the title 'The Last Centurion.'

"Where have they been? What have they done to them?" Amy fussed over her babies.

"They're fine, Amy. I checked. They're beautiful," he started to cry, "I just can't believe... twins! When the Doctor said you were giving birth, I just assumed, you know, one! But, _two_! Twins! I think one is slightly bigger than the other though. Oh god, I was going to be cool. I wanted to be cool. Look at me!"

Amy stared down at Melody and Aria Pond. Rory thought they were his twins. Of course he did. He trusted Amy. He assumed any baby she was carrying was his. Or babies, as it very much were.

"Crying Roman with two babies," Amy felt her own tears pour down her cheeks, "Definitely cool!" she reached over and hugged him tightly. She really had missed him. And then she saw _him_, over Rory's shoulder, standing in the doorway. He looked unsure and weary and very, very guilty.

Amy's stomach did a 380 degree swoop. Would the Doctor automatically know his own children, just from sight? Could he tell? She swallowed the dry lump in her throat. "Doctor," Amy rasped.

He crossed the space between them and pressed himself against her, smelling her post-pregnancy scent and yes, it smelled like absolute heaven. The feel of his Amelia Pond against him wasn't rare, they'd only been apart a month or so and that was hell in itself, but she had been gone for much longer than that and there wasn't a moment where he didn't blame himself. He suspected she probably blamed him too a little bit.

"I'm sorry we were so long," he whispered into her neck and she could feel him shaking against her. Either with delight from finding her, or anger for Kovarian and the Silence.

"Doctor, meet my twin girls," Rory held the bassinet up to the Doctor.

Amy held her breath as the Doctor stepped away from her and tentatively to the month old or so newborns. She studied they way his lip moved, the way his eyes darted and filled with tears and the way his face was so inexplicably sad.

"Doctor?" Rory frowned.

"Absolutely breathtaking," the Doctor breathed, overwhelmed by emotion. "What's their names?"

Rory frowned, unable to answer.

"This is Melody, and this is Aria," Amy whispered.

"So beautiful," the Doctor added, gazing at them with a loaded look that set Amy's heart racing miles ahead.

Vastra strode in and declared, "Doctor! Take a look, they're leaving. Demons Run is ours without a drop of blood spilt. My friend, you have never risen higher."

Rory's face dropped as he glanced over to the Time Lord.

**::**

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis carrying an old fashioned cradle. It looked rusty and old and home-made. The kind that was _really_ used. "They're not hungry, they're tired. Sorry Ponds, they're just not listening to you, are they?"

"What's this?" Amy frowned. They were standing in the Hangar with the Tardis a few feet away.

"Very pretty, according to your daughters," the Doctor said. He gently laid down Aria into the cot and easily slipped Melody in beside her.

Vastra's booming voice came over the speakers, "Doctor! We need you in the main control room."

"Be right there!" the Doctor cried, "Things to do, I've still got to work out what this base is for. We can't leave till we know."

Amy was pretty sure the Doctor already knew. Rule number 1: the Doctor lies.

"Whoever took me wants my babies," Amy said quickly before he could walk away.

"Our babies," Rory added. "But why do they want them?"

"Exactly!" the Doctor cried.

There was only one reason Amy could think of. She was positive the Doctor knew it too.

"Is there anything you're not telling us?" Rory asked, his eyes narrowed, "You knew Amy wasn't real, you never said."

"Well I couldn't be sure they weren't listening."

Rory shook his head. "Tell us something, please. Doctor, it's our babies."

"It's mine," the Doctor tugged on his braces.

Amy's face fell dramatically and even Rory felt the colour drain from his face.

"What is?" Rory asked lowly.

"The cot. It's my cot. I slept in there," he said as he walked away, almost at the doors.

"Hang on, Doctor," Amy left Rory watching the babies and walked over to the Doctor. "Tell me what you know. I know you know something. I can see it in your face, in your eyes, in your step. Tell me," she swallowed, "Are the babies yours? Are they Time Lord?" she whispered. "Is that why Kovarian wanted them?"

The babies crying filled the air.

"Amelia," the Doctor reached out and placed a hand on her cheek. "I think your daughters are calling for you," in one fail swoop move, he darted away and through the doors.

Amy stared after him.

**::**

The Doctor entered the main control room with a worrying expression that he soon removed, "You've hacked into their software?" he asked Dorium.

"I believe I sold it to them."

"So what have we learned?"

"That anger is always the shortest distance to a mistake," Vastra spoke up.

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor asked.

"The words of an old friend who once found me in the London Underground, attempting to avenge my sisters death on perfectly innocent tunnel diggers," she quipped back.

"Well... You were very cross at the time," he replied.

"As you were today, old friend. Point taken, I hope," Vastra smiled.

The Doctor nodded, taking a breath.

"Now I have a question. Are the babies human?" Vastra asked abruptly.

"Sorry, what?" the Doctor swallowed thickly. "Of course they are!" he laughed uncomfortably, "Completely human, what are you talking about?"

"They've been scanning both of them since they were both born and I think they found what they were looking for," Dorium pulled something up on the screen. It was two separate images of DNA constructions. Neither matched the other.

The Doctor walked over to the screen.

"Look at the right one," Vastra said, "Human plus. Human plus Time Lord. Now look at the left one."

The Doctor grasped his hair, "You cannot tell anyone about this," he told him fiercely, "If anyone were to find out—"

"I'm still not quite getting it," Dorium interrupted, "Are you the father or aren't you?"

"One of Amy's daughters is mine," the Doctor admitted and the silence hung all around them. His voice was thick with emotion. "One baby has two hearts, because my DNA is more likely to override a human's, she's more Time Lord than human. She's like a hybrid, three parts Time Lord and one part human. She'll be able to regenerate."

"Oh my," Vastra looked down. "And the other?"

"The other is Rory's baby," the Doctor replied. He had begun to frantically pace. "That baby came from two whole humans, but she must have been made in the Tardis. Through prolonged exposure to the time vortex, the untempered schism, she's like a child of the Tardis really, not like a hybrid, more like a... mixture, but not really. She's like one part Time Lord and three parts human. She might even be able to regenerate too, I'm not sure, this has never happened before!"

Dorium frowned, "But she was pregnant with both of them at the same time—"

"Yes, and no," the Doctor was still rambling. He was always three steps ahead of himself in his mind while talking. "When Amy and I... you know, that was on her wedding night, over a year ago, but a Time Lord baby is hard to cook, long and slow and definitely not supposed to happen with a _human_. And then somehow, Amy gets pregnant twice, in the Tardis, on Christmas day—" his cheeks burned that he even knew that, but he did. He knew everything, "—That's three weeks after her wedding. I don't know _how_ she can get pregnant twice at the same time from two different fathers but hey, I'm a 907 year old alien who flies through space and time. I've heard less believable things!"

"So Melody is yours then?" Dorium nodded. "She was born first; you and Amy consummated first, that makes sense."

"No, Time Lord babies are harder to cook remember, if this one was _completely_ Time Lord, Amy would still be pregnant, and probably dead and I still don't even know how she survived her pregnancy, with two genetically altered Time babies, like a ticking time bomb! But! Ah, but no! Melody was born first because she's the lesser Time Lord which means she took less time to cook than Aria, so of course Aria came last even though she was technically there first!"

Vastra was starting to see stars from his rambling, "So Aria is yours? She's the child of a Time Lord?"

"And Melody is Rory's? The child of the Tardis?" Dorium finally understood.

The Doctor stood there, half shocked and half already knowing all of that stuff anyway. He knew the second he saw Aria that she was his. He could practically feel her two heartbeats, her _potential_.

A sudden clanging noise from the open doorway made them all turn around.

It was Amy.


	3. what the water gave me

**A/N: **Review? :)**  
**

* * *

**Reckoning  
**

**::**

**Chapter 3**

_what the water gave me_

**::**

Amy wasn't even aware she'd dropped the sword that Jenny had given her before she'd made the journey from the Hangar to the main control room. She swallowed dryly, confused. She had assumed that both her children would share the same father. She never could have imagined this. Not in a million years.

_The child of a Time Lord. _Aria Pond.

_The child of a Tardis. _Melody Pond.

"Amy," the Doctor shook his head at her helplessly, "Amy, I'm so sorry."

"Why would they want my daughters?" Amy couldn't even begin to process the situation she had on her hands. She had wanted the Doctor to be the father, but now that he was, and Rory was as well, it was so much more complicated than before. She couldn't imagine raising her daughters in the Tardis and she couldn't imagine raising them on Earth. The Doctor and Rory Williams... both fathers to her daughters. How the hell would she explain that one to everyone back home?

"This is too easy," Dorium said suddenly, "There's something wrong."

"Why even do it?" the Doctor had to compartmentalise his emotions and his brain so he could work more efficiently and figure it out. "Even if you could get your hands on somebody with plus Time Lord DNA, what for? Just to wave it about and say that they've got one?"

"To repopulate?" Dorium suggesting, grimacing.

"A weapon?" Vastra asked.

"Why would a Time Lord be a weapon?" the Doctor frowned.

Vastra exchanged a tired look with Dorium, "Well... they've seen you."

"Me?" the Doctor whispered, stunned. He was right after all. This was all his fault, as usual.

"Oh no," Amy panicked suddenly. She swooped down, picked up the sword and ran back the way she'd come.

"Mr Maldovar, you're right," Vastra nodded, "This was too easy. We should get back to the others."

"Me?" the Doctor repeated softly, heartbroken.

Vastra and Dorium headed after Amy.

The Doctor suddenly the remembered the girl in the spacesuit, examining it with River. _"She climbed out of this suit. Like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong."_

Madame Kovarian suddenly appeared on the screen. "I see you accessed our files."

The Doctor stood and faced the screen.

"Do you understand yet?" Kovarian continued "Oh, don't worry, I'm a long way away. But I like to keep tabs on you. The babies then, what do you think?"

"What is this?" he growled, flashing back to angry again.

"Hope," she replied, "Hope in this endless, bitter war."

"What war? Against who?" he spat.

"Against you, Doctor," Kovarian said.

The Doctor slammed his hands down in anger as he shouted, "Two babies are not a weapon!"

"Oh give us time. They can be. They will be. There's an age old prophecy, Doctor, have you heard it? No?"

The Doctor glared at her. "What _prophecy_?"

"A child was to be born from bloodshed and war; one with enough power and evil to rule the entire universe at her mercy. It goes like this; _One heart of fire, one heart of ice, a child of time and a devil's dice. Roll the first and roll the second, the child of time will evil beckon. _Aren't you curious as to what child that'll be? Rings a bell though doesn't it, Doctor?

"Enough with your riddles, that's a rhyme from a children's storybook. No child of mine, and no child of Amy's will ever be capable of what I am!" he screamed, ready to pound his fists into the screen. "And you've already lost them and I swear I will never let you anywhere near them ever again!"

"Oh Doctor," Kovarian smirked, "Fooling you once was a joy, but fooling you twice, the same way, it's a privilege."

The Doctor's face fell and suddenly he was turning on his heel and racing from the room down the corridor, "Amy! Amy!"

**::**

Amy was ducked around a storage box with the double bassinet holding her daughters. She shushed them gently, rubbing their heads and letting them know she was there. Rory, Vastra, Jenny, Strax and Lorna were currently fighting the headless monks and Amy was somewhere being trying to keep her head focused in the now and trying to work out what she'd say to Rory exactly.

"It's okay," she pulled them closer to her. The sounds of guns and lasers and swords hitting swords blasted through the Hangar. Amy breathed heavily, anxiety working it's last nerve inside her. She had to make it out of this okay. She _had_ to. There was no other option. Her babies had to make it out to this okay.

She glanced around, trying to work out where the Doctor was. She knew he was feeling some form of responsibility but he was practically boycotting the entire thing. This was his daughter as well. Where was he?

A holographic panel behind Amy's head opened up and Madame Kovarian's face was peering through the open slit. Amy was unaware, too busy in making sure that Rory wasn't dead in the battle of the monks versus anyone they had left here.

"It'll be okay," Amy whispered to her daughters. She leaned down and pressed her lips to each of their heads.

"Wakey wakey," Madame Kovarian slithered.

One minute, Amy had one hand on each of her baby, patting their stomachs and trying to comfort them. They were there, just underneath her fingertips. And then—

Amy screamed. Both of her babies turned to white liquid flesh between her fingers. She stared at her hands in horror, screaming again and again and again until somebody – Rory – rushed to her in a frenzied panic.

_No_. It wasn't supposed to end like _this_.

**::**

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to get into the Hangar, looking around at all the carnage and wreckage. He only had one thing on his mind. "Amy."

Rory was standing a few yards away, his expression sombre and cold, "Yeah. We know."

The Doctor stood, frozen. Strax was wounded. Lorna was wounded. Rory walked over to Strax and knelt beside him. The Doctor watched, unable to be of any help to anyone. He glanced to the right and saw Amy, sitting on a storage box, her limbs limp and lifeless. Her expression had a ghost written across it. She was no longer someone he recognised. Only someone he had hurt.

He walked over to her, his eyes cast downward.

Amy turned to him but she couldn't meet his eyes. "So, they took them anyway," silent tears were still pouring down her cheeks. "All this was for nothing."

"I'm uh, so..." he shook his head, unable to process. Amy stood up, staring at him with such pain and disappointment in her eyes. Rory was right behind him. The Doctor couldn't bare to see his Amelia, in such agony it almost destroyed him.

He moved to hug her but she stepped back, wary. He had never felt so alone in that moment. Amy didn't want anything to do with him and he couldn't blame her. He should have found her sooner, quicker. He should have shown less mercy. Now, two children had been taken and one was the Doctor's.

"Amy," Jenny murmured, "It's not his fault."

"I know, I know," Amy choked out, but her eyes said something different. She moved away from them, intending to break into a run but Rory slid past the Doctor and caught her into a hug. She crumpled against his chest, crying into his shoulder.

The Doctor struggled to keep it together. Rory didn't know that he was only the father of one baby; Melody, and the Doctor couldn't break down without blurting the secret. He bit the inside of his cheek and tried to mentally count to ten slowly.

"So what now?" Vastra asked him after Lorna had passed away, "They'd most certainly take the babies to Earth, raise them in the correct environment."

_The prophecy_, Kovarian's voice rang out in the Doctor's head, _One heart of fire, one heart of ice, a child of time and a devil's dice. Roll the first and roll the second, the child of time will evil beckon._

He nodded, full of dread, "And if they did, then it's already too late."

"You're giving up?" Vastra cried, "You never do that!"

"And don't you sometimes wish I did?"

A flash of electricity erupted behind him. A familiar voice asked, "Well then solider, how goes the day?" River Song was standing in front of the Tardis, smiling at him.

The Doctor strode towards her, "Where the hell have you been? Every time you've asked, I have been there, where the hell were you today?" he's so close to losing it. He doesn't know how much more he can take.

"I couldn't have prevented this," she shook her head.

"You could have tried," he barked. He strode away.

"And so, my love, could you," she said softly. River glanced at Amy and Rory, "I know you're not alright but hold tight Amy, because you're going to be."

"You think I wanted this?" the Doctor snapped, pointing at Amy and Rory. He's so close to blowing up an uninhabited planet right now. "I didn't do this! This—this _wasn't_ me!" he knows he played a hand in this but for River to act like his main mission in life was for this specific end result is absolutely out of order.

"This was exactly you," River replied, and harshly as well. "All this. _All_ of it. You make them so afraid. When you began all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name. Doctor; the word for healer and wise man, throughout the universe, we get that word from you, you know, but if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean? To the people of the Gamma forests, the word Doctor means mighty warrior. How far you've come. And now they've taken a child, and they're going to turn her into a weapon just to bring you down. And all this, my love, in fear of you."

He walked towards her, his head down, his eyes boring straight into hers. "You said _child_."

"I did," River nodded.

"Two babies were taken," Amy said shrilly, pushing Rory off of her. "_Two_."

River's face fell, "What?"

"My daughters were taken," Amy was practically shaking with rage. "Why did you say child? Do you know something? You're from the future, what do you know?"

"Who are you?" the Doctor added darkly. Amy stepped into line with him and they both stared at River with such unknowing untrusting expressions, it cut her to the bone.

River backed away, playful, "Oh look, your cot. Haven't seen that in a very long while."

"No," the Doctor followed her, "_No_. Tell me. Tell me who you are," they were standing by his old cot now.

River pushed his hand into the cot and said, "I am telling you. Can't you read?"

The Doctor glanced up to River, his eyes wide and his expression stunned. He couldn't believe it. "Hello."

"Hello." River smiled back.

The Doctor gaped, remembering when River had kissed him the last time he had seen her. He had kissed Amy and Rory's daughter? He had kissed his daughter's half sister? That was too much, even for him. He said, "But you said _child_. As in only one."

"Until right now, I wasn't aware there was another one," River said softly. "I never met anyone else like that."

"What is going on?" Amy demanded, "Tell me!"

The Doctor glanced warily from River to Amy.

Amy narrowed her eyes. That was it. She had had enough. She walked over to the nearest gun and picked it up, loading it.

"Amy, stay calm," River said.

"Amy!" the Doctor cried.

"No!" Amy screamed, "Tell me what you told the Doctor."

"No, stop it," Rory demanded.

"It's okay Rory, she's fine, she's good," River added, "It's the Tardis translation matrix, it takes a while to kick in with a written word. You have to concentrate."

Amy stared down at the cot and then shook her head, "I still can't read it."

"That's because it's Gallifreyan, it doesn't translate," River shook her head.

"River," the Doctor said slowly.

"Shut up!" Amy pointed the gun at him, "I am so sick of you talking and talking and never making any goddamn sense, so just shut up for once!"

Rory wrapped his hand around the gun and pulled it downwards. River bent down to pick up the prayer leaf that Lorna had sown earlier for Melody. Aria's had gotten ruined when the liquid flesh dissolved. "But this will translate," River put the prayer leaf into Amy's palm, "It's your daughter's name in the language of the forest."

"I know my daughter's name," Amy snapped.

"Except they don't have a word for Pond," River continued, "Because the only water in the forest is the River. The Doctor will find your daughter and he will care for her whatever it takes and I know that."

Amy turned over the prayer leaf and gasped as the word _Pond_ was transformed into the word _River_. Amy flipped the prayer leaf over and saw the word _Song_ on the back.

_Melody Pond. River Song._

"It's me," River's voice broke, full of emotion, "I'm Melody. I'm your daughter."

Amy and Rory gaped at River.

"But your sister," Amy continued, "Aria. Where is she?"

"Until today, I didn't know I had a sister," River admitted, "My past self didn't reach this point obviously, and if my future self knew anything about Aria when she saw you then she couldn't tell you anyway. Time travel and spoilers. Madame Kovarian must have split us up when she took us away."

Amy and the Doctor shared a look with each other. He broke away from them and spun around, "Vastra, Jenny, until next time. River, get them all home!"

"No, Doctor!" Amy cried, following him, "What about Aria?"

"I swear on my life I'll find her," he told her and she knew he meant it. There were so many things left unsaid between them. The Doctor hadn't told Amy about the supposed prophecy surrounding Melody and Aria. Rory still had no idea Aria wasn't his. And River had no idea that she was continually flirting with her half sister's father. Call that an awkward family reunion. Not to mention other conversations that Amy and the Doctor didn't have time to have.

"The _second_ you find something out," Amy whispered hoarsely, "Do you understand me?"

The Doctor nodded. He stepped into the Tardis and slammed the door shut behind him. The Tardis made it's usual whirring noise and disappeared.

"River, give me your Vortex Manipulator," Amy demanded the moment he was gone.

River frowned, "What—"

"Don't talk back to your mum," Amy found herself snapping. She held her hand out and watched as River unstrapped her wrist manipulator and handed it over. Amy strapped it to her own wrist. "River, use Vastra's manipulator to get home," she said, "Take Rory and Jenny too. Vastra, you're staying with me for now. Don't worry, I'll get you home safe."

Everyone started, frowning.

"Amy," Rory shook his head.

"I need you to trust me," Amy looked at Rory, "I need all of you to trust me. Okay?"

Vastra slowly unstrapped her vortex manipulator and handed it to River.

"No," Jenny shook her head.

"I'll be home soon," Vastra captured Jenny's lips in passionate kiss.

"Just trust me," Amy said to a reluctant Rory. "If you can't do that, Rory, then we're back to square one."

Rory brought his own lips to Amy's and clutched the side of her head. "Be careful," he murmured. Amy and Vastra took a step backwards as River held her wrist out and Rory and Jenny put their hands on the manipulator. In a flash, they were gone.

Vastra glanced sideways at Amy and asked, "Are you sure about this? Once you do something like this, there's no going back."

"The fact you even know what I want to do should prove that I definitely don't want to turn back," Amy said to Vastra as they started walking towards the main controls room.

"You asked me," Vastra concluded, "Because you think I'm cold blooded. Heartless."

"Absolutely not," Amy kept her face straight ahead, "I met your sister Restac. To a certain extent, she was just looking out for her family. I need someone who's not going to shy away from getting their hands dirty. I need to protect my family. Rory wouldn't agree. Neither would the Doctor."

Vastra smiled back as they kept on walking, "Well, I'm no Rory."

Amy shrugged back, "I'm no Doctor. It's time I sent the Universe a little message about what happens if they mess with my daughters."

"That's what a military asteroid is for."

"I like your way of thinking."


	4. dance in the dark

**A/N: **Quite a lot of you alerted but the reviews are barely coming so I'm really not sure if this is working for some people? It would be great if you could review because I've got other stories I could be focusing on. Thank you!

* * *

**Reckoning**

**::**

**Chapter 4**

_dance in the dark_

**::**

The Tardis materialised in the middle of a familiar London street. The doors opened and The Doctor strode out, slamming the doors behind him. He marched across the street and walked up to a blue door, reaching out to knock on it several times. There was a shuffle of feet behind the door and it swung open to reveal a dishevelled looking Rory. His face fell when he saw the Doctor and he peered behind the tweed wearing alien as if expecting someone to jump out and scare him.

"Hello Rory," the Doctor's smile was not genuine, "Is your wife home?"

"No." Rory replied.

"Well," the Doctor barged his way inside, "I'll just come in and wait for her then. Got a few things she needs to hear."

"Better get settled then," Rory slammed the front door and followed the Doctor into the lounge, "She's been gone two months."

The Doctor spun around, his eyebrows furrowing, "What?"

"It's two months since Demon's Run," Rory said angrily, "Eight fucking weeks since I found my wife, and she hasn't come back."

"_What_?"

"After you fucked off, she took River's Vortex Manipulator and stayed behind with Vastra, on Demon's Run," Rory replied, "She said she'd be home soon, that she had something to do first, so I let River take me home along with Jenny, using Vastra's Vortex Manipulator. And it's two months. Two months and I don't know where the hell she is. Tried phoning you a couple hundred thousand times but you weren't answering your phone, so now, I've got hours of hospital work and not much else to do but sit and wonder where the hell my wife and children are."

The Doctor swallowed. "I told River to take you all home."

"Have you found my children yet?" Rory ignored him, "Have you found Melody and Aria?"

"No," the Doctor cast his eyes downwards, "No, I haven't. I've been looking and no one seems to know anything. And if they do, I can't find them. They've hidden themselves in the Universe and no one is talking. Probably because of your bloody wife."

"Why?" Rory's eyebrows creased, "What did she do?"

"Well, I assume it's the reason she stayed behind on Demon's Run," the Doctor began to pace, "She sent a message to the Universe, a rather loud one and it scared people. And pissed them off. Now no one is talking and I can't find my—" he stopped himself before he said _my daughter._ "—idiot best friend."

"What message is that?"

"She used Dorium's software to hack into _every_ single technological system within the Universe, apart from Earth. She broadcast a warning message to every alien species, that if they knew anything about her daughters, they should speak, and if they tried to harm them, she'd kill them."

"That's Amy for you," Rory folded his arms.

"That's not all she did," the Doctor muttered angrily, "She made it rain fireballs, on every single planet in the Universe."

"How the hell can she do that?"

"With a boost from Time Lord technology? Easy peasy."

"Where exactly did she get that from then?"

"From me. Accidentally," the Doctor scowled, "She pick pocketed my sonic screwdriver, must have been when I hugged her. I came to tell her that trying to make fear people you is not going to work. In order to find her daughters, she needs allies, people that will listen and tell us things. That can't bloody happen if she's out there, scaring people half to death. And some won't take that threat lying down. She's lucky that half an army didn't seek out to capture her. So bloody Scottish."

"It's been two months, how do you know that she hasn't been captured?" Rory snapped suddenly.

The Doctor sighed, looking down. "If she contacts you, phone me. I promise I'll answer this time."

"So you were avoiding my calls on purpose then?" Rory confirmed what he already suspected. "Why?"

The Doctor swallowed thickly. What was he supposed to say? _Sorry Rory, I avoided your calls because Aria is actually my daughter, not yours, and oh yeah, not to mention this supposed prophecy about one of Amy's daughters becoming the source of all evil in time and space._ So he settled with a half truth, "I didn't want to let you and Amy down again. I didn't answer because I didn't know anything."

Rory sighed deeply. Then he said, "I'm coming with you," the Doctor started to say something but Rory continued, "No, you don't get to tell me not to come, Doctor. This is my wife and daughters we're talking about. Let me get changed first and then we'll go."

The Doctor watched Rory walk out the lounge and fretted. This could not be leading to anywhere even remotely good.

**::**

Vastra was sitting in her lounge opposite Jenny when the Tardis materialised across the room from them. They had been enjoying a pleasant cup of tea and a tray of sandwiches when the whooshing air and familiar whirring noise of the time machine came rushing all around them.

"Not again," Jenny cried, standing up.

The doors opened and the Doctor and Rory stepped out.

Vastra stood, "Doctor. Rory. Lovely to see you again, although I fear it's not on good circumstances."

"You're right about that," the Doctor said, looking around the Victorian manor. "When was the last time you saw Amy?"

"A couple of months ago," Vastra replied quickly but there was confusion written all over her face, "Why? Where is she?"

"We don't know," Rory said aggressively, "We haven't seen her since I left you and her on Demon's Run, two months ago."

"She brought me back to my time once I had helped her with something," Vastra strode over to the window, "She took River Song's Manipulator, and gave mine to River. She told me I'd get mine back soon, but I haven't heard from her since. I assumed she liked the thought of an escape route."

"Well, she did apparently," Rory muttered, "Either she's still out there, or she's been taken. She pissed off a lot of people apparently. You know, that message you helped her send out? It's not like we've not got our daughters to look for, now we have to find my stubborn wife as well."

"Why can't you just ask River Song?" Jenny asked suddenly, "She's your daughter as well, isn't she? She's lived this, right?"

"The last version we saw of her hadn't gone through it," the Doctor replied, "If we go to her now, we don't know what version we're getting. We could get a version of her that is still hiding who she is, and in that case, we can't reveal to her that we know who she is because everything has to happen the way it already has, like the Butterfly Effect. If we get a version of her from the future then she will turn us away because she knows that she can't give anything away. Finding the right version of her that is on the same time line as us is literally impossible. We keep meeting in the wrong order."

Jenny widened her eyes, sighing. "That's confusing and complicated."

"That's a time traveller's life for you," the Doctor shrugged.

"Can we forget semantics and get to the part where we find my wife?" Rory interrupted them.

"Rory, I want to find her just as much as you," the Doctor turned to look at him with narrowed beady eyes, "But snapping at people isn't going to help. I lost my temper once before when this happened and my anger cost me the most precious mistake."

"Why can't you use your time machine to go back to five minutes after you left Demon's Run and stop Amy from disappearing?" Jenny waved her hands about, "Isn't that what time machines are for?"

"I can't go back on my own personal history when I don't know for certain that it won't rip a hole in the Universe," the Doctor had started to pace. "We can do this. We just need to think. There must be a way we can somehow..." he looked up, "Oh yes. Yes! Vastra, I need the base code of that Vortex Manipulator she has."

"What does that matter?" Vastra asked, frowning. "I don't know how you'd get it, it was River Song's and you said you wouldn't be able to get her in the right time line."

"Maybe not," the Doctor pulled out his wallet of psychic paper, "But I could send her a psychic message, asking for the base code of her Manipulator. It wouldn't matter what time line she'd be in then because I've always known her to have one."

"And once we get this base code?" Rory asked. "What happens then?"

"We can track her movements through the Tardis," the Doctor replied, "Find out where she last landed."

"I'll come with you," Vastra announced.

"No, you've done more than enough," the Doctor shook his head, "Stay here with Jenny. Be safe. If I need you, I'll call."

The Doctor and Rory each nodded goodbye and then walked into the Tardis. It's familiar whooshing and noise faded away like the box itself dematerialised.

"How long before River replies?" Rory asked the Doctor.

The Doctor held up his psychic paper and showed Rory the code; _02154:25484:0_

**::**

Amy grinded against the metal pole to a tacky beat of sleazy music. The cold metal pressed against her back as she slid down it, smirking in the direction of an overweight alien man. He had four eyes and he was wearing a large black robe, sitting in the corner of the tacky club. Amy slid back up, gripped the pole and then bent backwards, letting her fiery red hair cascade over her shoulder.

She was wearing something extremely revealing, the leather pressed against her creamy pale skin in all the right ways. For a woman who gave birth to two babies a little over two months ago, she was definitely back in shape. She swayed her hips to the sound of the music and walked off the stage in a seductive manner, her heels echoing one after another.

She sauntered through the club, heading straight for the alien man in the black robe. She'd had her eye on him the entire time. "Hey, sailor," Amy whispered into his ear as she bent over and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I noticed you staring."

"I noticed you staring," he retorted. Then he looked at her partially naked body and said, "What's a human girl doing in an alien strip club like this?"

"Used to be a time agent," Amy pointed to the Vortex Manipulator on her wrist, "Now I dance for a living. Got a problem with that?"

"No," he shook his head, "Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private?"

"Now, you are finally speaking my language," Amy straightened up, took his hand and pulled him up. She walked seductively towards one of the back rooms, the four-eyed man in the black robe trailing after her.

Amy slammed the door shut when she and the alien were alone in the back room. She shoved him onto the nearby couch and put her heel on the edge of the sofa, trapping him there with her leg. "Do you know what I want?" she whispered to him.

"I assume you want payment first," the man reached into his robe, but Amy stopped him.

Amy leaned in, "I want you..." she licked the man's ear, smirking, "... To tell me where my daughters are, or I'm going to kill you," she whispered.

"What?" the man's face fell.

Amy stopped smirking and then drove her heel into the man's stomach. He screamed in pain and Amy added, "Scream all you want, Mikar. These walls are sound proof."

Mikar clutched his stomach, screaming again, "How do you know me?" he gasped, "Who—who are you?"

"Someone who wants to know where Madame Kovarian is!" Amy snapped, slapping the man across the face, "My intel tells me that you know where she is, and if I can find her, then I can find my daughters. Now tell me where she is, or the next place my heel will be your eye."

"I don't know where she is," Mikar whimpered, "I swear—I swear to you, I don't know—Ah!" he gasped when Amy punched him in the gut. "I swear!" he added. "I swear!"

Amy pulled back, glaring at him, "I don't believe you. She reached into bra part of her leather ensemble and pulled out a knife, "Shall we try this again?"

Just then, the door slammed open and Amy turned around, ready to defend herself when she came face to face with Rory and the Doctor.

"Oh my god," Rory glanced at his wife.

The Doctor glanced with heated eyes towards Amy and then the sobbing Mikar and slammed the door shut behind them. "What the hell is going on, Amy?" he asked lowly.

Amy sighed, rolling her eyes. "How the hell did you find me?"

"We tracked the activity of your Vortex Manipulator," Rory said, frowning, "No wait, Amy, what is going on? Why are you here? And what are you wearing?"

"I had to infiltrate this place," Amy said annoyedly, "My source told me that this trade broker," she glanced to Mikar, "Knew where Kovarian was."

"I don't, I don't!" Mikar cried.

"Have you been having sex for information?" Rory suddenly cried, "Have you been having sex with aliens?"

The Doctor bit the inside of his cheek. If only Rory knew...

"Of course not," Amy folded her arms, "I dance for information. One of my other clients gave me the intel that Mikar here knew something. And I was extremely thorough."

"I don't know anything!" Mikar screamed, still clutching his stomach.

"Then why would my client lie to me?" Amy turned around and glared at him. "Believe you me, I will gut you like the coward you are if you don't start talking."

"Amy!" the Doctor suddenly shouted. "This isn't how we operate. This isn't how we do things!"

"It isn't how _you_ do things!" Amy screamed back, "Me? I've changed, in case you haven't noticed!"

"I've noticed," the Doctor retorted. Frankly, he didn't know where to look. Had Amy always been that pale and creamy, and soft? "I saw your little message to the universe. That caused more bad than good."

"Like I care," Amy hissed back. "Have you found anything out yet?"

The Doctor looked down. He sighed deeply, "No, I haven't found anything."

"Well then," Amy turned back to Mikar, "Maybe you should both just leave now. The next part could get messy."

"Amy, come on," Rory shook his head, "This isn't you! You abandoned me, for two months and didn't even let me know you were okay! Do you even know how much I've been going out my mind? I thought you were dead! I thought Kovarian had returned and killed you!"

"She could try," Amy replied.

"Amy!" Rory snapped. "You're my wife! I'm your husband! This isn't how you treat your husband!"

"I'm not your kept woman, Rory," Amy snapped back, "Right now, I'm a mother trying to find her children, so either get out of my way, or leave."

"Amy, Amy, Amy," the Doctor walked over to her and cupped her cheek, "I'm so sorry," he looked down and then realised that was not a good idea. "I've made you this way," he added, "I'm so sorry."

"A little too late," Amy couldn't help how her voice softened at just the warmth of his touch.

"Come back to the Tardis with us," the Doctor whispered, "We can all look for your daughters together. It'll be safer."

"I don't believe you," Amy cupped his cheek for a moment and then turned back to Mikar. "Look, I've got business to attend to, so either help me get the fat man to sing or get out."

"Sorry," the Doctor murmured. He reached out and placed his fingers on her temples. Her eyes fluttered shut and the Doctor caught her unconscious body in mid fall.

"What did you do?" Rory asked.

"Just sent her to sleep," the Doctor replied, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She'll be pissed when she wakes up though but that seems like nothing new," the Doctor slung her body over his shoulder and walked out of the door with her.

Rory turned back to Mikar and said, "Consider yourself punched."

"For what?" Mikar cried.

"For staring at my wife!" Rory cried.

**::**

Amy jerked awake, sitting up. She was lying in her bed, in her bedroom in the Tardis, tucked in under the covers, and she was alone. She jumped out of bed, not even realising that she was still wearing her stripper leather ensemble. Her red hair flew past her shoulder as she raced through the narrow corridors and headed towards the console room.

The Doctor was there, sitting on the couch, with a book in his hands. Amy marched down the stairs, grabbed the book from his hand and flew it across the room. "How dare you!" she screamed, "How dare you! Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just do that to people! You can't just do that to _me_!"

"Amy," the Doctor blinked, "Calm down, I did it for your own safety. Look at you," he glanced to her body and tried not to stare too hard, "What is this, Amy? Who are you?"

"A mother looking for her children," Amy slapped her fist on the couch, "You'll be surprised what a motivated mother can do. Much more resourceful than a Time Lord, who by the way, has done absolutely nothing. For god sake, Doctor, Aria is your baby too. Isn't this driving you mad?"

"Yes," he grabbed both sides of her cheeks and pulled her towards him, "Yes. Yes. This is driving me mad as well! But I can't focus completely when you're on my mind. I can't be worrying about you and trying to find your children at the same time."

"Don't you dare blame me for your lack of anything in this particular area," Amy pushed him away, "Don't. You. _Dare_. I can't even sleep anymore and all _you_ can do is worry about _me_?"

The Doctor sighed. There were so many secrets between them. Rory didn't know that Aria wasn't his, and the Doctor wasn't telling either of them about the supposed prophecy that Kovarian had told him about. One of Amy's daughters was supposed to be the source of all evil, and at this moment in time, he really had no idea which one it supposedly was, if it was true at all.

They barely knew River Song, and Father Octavian had said that she had murdered a good man. Was River the source of all evil? Or was his only daughter capable of such horror? Would Kovarian really go to all that trouble for two babies if the prophecy wasn't true?

"Where's Rory?" Amy realised how intense their conversation had gotten. All that was separating them was a layer of clothing and she was inching closer and closer to him with every passing second.

"He went for a swim in the library," the Doctor shifted on the couch slightly. "Apparently that's what he does now... swimming," he swallowed thickly, "For release."

Amy looked downwards, leaning into his open legs.

"Amy, we never got to talk," the Doctor murmured, "Things got in the way and... We never properly talked."

"I wanted you and you pushed me away," Amy raised her head up, "And I know it was because deep down you were trying to look out for me, because Rory's safe, and human and partly because you can't truly let anyone in, but you did push me away. My wedding night... It was a moment of weakness, and I wouldn't change it for a second because it gave me Aria, but... It shouldn't have happened. I asked you to run away with me and you didn't."

"Amelia," the Doctor's voice broke.

"No," Amy pushed herself off him, "I can't do this again. I wanted you and you pushed me away. And now I have to focus on finding my daughters."

The Doctor's fingers ghosted down down her bare sides and made her tremble at her knees.

"I..." he began, choking thickly, "I... Oh you know."

Amy took a step away from him and headed back towards the stairs.


End file.
